


Crush

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Crush, Fluff, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentors, Oneshot, Secret Crush, Snaibsel, YJ, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, zatannamis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Bart thinks he's sick. Artemis figures out he's got a crush. Bluepulse and Snaibsel.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I do not own anything. I started thinking about Bart and Jaime in s2 of YJ because I'm also working on We Can Never Go Back and wondered if Bart had ever had a crush before? Doesn't seem like there'd be many romantic opportunities (or other people) in the wasteland.

He’s nervous and excited at the same time, he has butterflies and a list of other symptoms. Bart doesn’t think about asking the Garricks, he’s not quite sure what to say-maybe he caught some kind of bug. Maybe after school he can go to the Cave and get checked out there, he doesn’t want to miss class over the odd feelings and thoughts he’s experiencing.

* * *

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Artemis is the first person he runs into when he gets into the Cave. Artemis is cool with a capital C, she dated Wally for a while and she’s with Zatanna Zatara. She’s been really helpful in blending in and learning about the past before, so he decides to ask her about his problem.

“No. I think I’m sick,” Bart admits and he watches her calm brown eyes widen with concern. She raises a careful hand to feel his forehead and he waits.

“It’s probably not a fever. What else is going on? What are your symptoms?” Artemis asks. Bart takes a deep breath.

“I get this weird feeling in my stomach when I think about a certain person. And it’s like they’ve infected my mind, I can’t stop thinking about them. And I get excited but anxious when he’s there but also when they’re not and I think they might have caused it? Is it mind control? Am I contagious?” Bart asks, almost all of his words running together. Artemis looks at him with soft brown eyes as it takes her a moment to understand what he said.

“Bart,” Artemis begins quietly and he fears the worst. Maybe she's being nice before she delivers the bad news. Artemis is usually pretty blunt and to the point though, at least in his experience she is.

"I think you have a crush," Artemis tells him.

"What's that? That doesn't sound crash. That sounds painful. Is there a cure?" Bart asks and she's painfully aware of how young he is, how different the future must be, she was his age when she joined the Team.

"A crush is when you like someone. Most of the time it means you have romantic feelings for someone, and it’s perfectly normal. Everyone gets crushes. They’re not contagious, you’re not under mind control, and fortunately and unfortunately-I don’t know of a cure to crushes,” Artemis admits and Bart nods, taking that in.

“I’ve never had one before. It’s weird,” Bart says.

“I had a crush on Wally before we started dating. I couldn’t stop thinking about him, I wanted to know all about him, what he was thinking, I wanted to spend time with him, and talk to him forever, and it developed into something more. We both liked each other, we both had crushes on each other. Then we realized we didn’t feel the same way one day. Then we both moved on and I had a crush on Zatanna. Now I’m dating her and I’m in love with her. Crushes are harmless, you just have to remember that you can’t obsess about your crush, you can’t put them on a pedestal because they’re only human, and they don’t owe you a date. You don’t have to tell me who you’re crushing on if you don’t want to, but I might be able to help if you want,” Artemis offers and Bart thinks about it for a second.

“It’s Blue,” Bart confesses and he’s thankful Artemis has kept their conversation quiet, not that he really thinks anyone is going to eavesdrop.

“Oh, cool,” Artemis says simply and he raises an eyebrow.

“So you can have a crush on anyone?” Bart asks and Artemis nods.

“You can have crushes on anyone but acting on them is different. With Wally and Zatanna, we talked about our feelings and we’re the same age,” Artemis feels the need to explain the do’s and don’ts of acting on crushes, and honestly she’s a little worried she’s messing it up, Jade was the one who had to give her this talk when she was his age. She’s pretty sure Jade did a better job than what she just did, but Jade wouldn’t be caught dead trying to train young superheroes either.

“I think I get it. Thanks, Artemis,” Bart says, as they hear Blue Beetle come through the zeta tube.

“Anytime,” Artemis tells him and he looks to her and then to Blue Beetle.

“I’m gonna to talk to him,” Bart says and she nods.

“Good luck,” Artemis tells him quietly and he grins at her before he leaves and walks over to Blue.

It almost reminds Artemis of how she was when she realized she had a crush on Zatanna, startled and confused. It felt like she got hit by a truck when she realized it, all of the pieces fell together and she felt like an idiot for not seeing it before it hit. Bart and Blue are talking with almost goofy grins on their faces as they talk and she wonders how long it’ll take them to realize they’re both crushing. They still have time until Nightwing’s going to separate them into squads and tell them about the mission, so she decides to text Zatanna. Sometimes, Artemis thinks about joining the League, but it is really fun to help train and work with the younger Team members.

It’s moments like what just happened with Bart that make her glad she joined the Team, that she had people to talk to and ask questions from, had friends her age-and that she met Zatanna.

Maybe someday she’ll join her girlfriend and go to the League, but Artemis likes where she is.


End file.
